


Kristy's Kuriosity

by RiceKrispies34



Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [2]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, bestaility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: *READ TAGS*A horny Kristy is woken up by her dog in the middle of the night
Relationships: Kristy Thomas/Dog, Kristy Thomas/Louie
Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Kristy's Kuriosity

Kristy was awakened in the middle of the night by her family’s dog Louie. 

“What are you doing in here?” Kristy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at her bedroom door finding it swung wide open. “I see, I guess I left my door open.”

Kristy gently pushed Louie, trying to get him to hop off her bed but he didn’t budge. She tried to push him a little harder but still, Louie just panted at her, not giving an inch.

“Ok fine,” Kristy resorted to trying to lift him up and that’s when she saw it. His dog cock. It was totally hard and judging by its placement it looked as if he had been humping one of her stuffed animals that she still slept with. 

“Oh Louie, that’s disgusting,” She picked up the stuffed animal, and threw it across the room, hitting the far wall before falling to the floor. “I sleep with that.”

Louie stared back up at her, his out as he panted and that’s when Kristy began to get curious. She suddenly felt drawn to the dog’s cock. She had just had a sex-ed talk in school and seeing a hard penis was turning her on, even if it didn’t belong to a human.

A little nervous, she wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke his shaft. Louie’s pants hastened so Kristy assumed that he was enjoying it. Eager to explore further, she rolled Louie onto his back, this time getting help from the dog, and brought his purple tip to her lips.

When she had had the sex-ed talk, she never imagined that she’d have her first sex experience with her dog. She tasted a penis for the first time as she took his head in her mouth. The taste was new, and it took a few seconds for her to grow accustomed to it, but she didn’t mind it too much.

She slowly sank her mouth deeper on Louie’s cock and soon she had all of the dog’s cock, her nose rubbing against his soft fur. Louie was clearly enjoying what Kristy was doing as the girl gave her first blow job.

The dick in her mouth made her pussy wet. She had played with herself before and knew that she wanted to have more fun with Louie. She continued to suck on his cock a little more before she was ready for something else.

“One second,” Kristy whispered and stood up, walking as fast as she could without being too loud, till she reached the kitchen.

It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for. Grabbing Louie’s favorite treats as well as a jar of peanut butter from the fridge.

Louie hadn’t moved from where Kristy’s had left him in her room. She shut the door silently behind her and placed the treats and peanut butter on her dresser while she picked up the stuffed animal she'd tossed away earlier. Seeing it a little closer now she saw that it was lightly stained with, to the best of her knowledge was Louie’s cum.

She smiled at the dog on the bed bringing the stuffed animal as well as the food to the bed. She sat down and took off her PJ’s, lying down completely naked on the bed. She put the jar of Peanut butter on her bedside table while holding the bag of Louie’s treats. Kristy also had the stuffed animal sitting beside her.

“Come here boy,” She placed one treat on both of her tits, and Louie’s shot up and licked them up, with Kristy getting a feel of his tongue on her young breasts. Enamored with feeling, Kristy replaced the two treats and they were gone almost instantly. Wanting Louie’s tongue to stay a little longer. she put the bag of treats away and grabbed the peanut butter.

She opened the jar and had to angle her body to keep Louie’s from it as it was his favorite snack, whenever he was allowed to have some. Kristy dipped her fingers in the jar scooping up some peanut butter and smearing it on her tits, where Louie once again did what she intended and was licking all of the brown butter off her breasts.

“Good Boy,” Kristy rubbed behind his ears. She quickly scooped out more peanut butter, this time not rubbing it on her breasts, but this time on her young bare pussy.

A soft moan escaped her lips while she rubbed her cunt with the peanut butter, lingering a little on her clit before Louie’s nose was prying her hand away.

She collapses back onto the bed as Louie’s big tongue lapped up all the peanut butter. The feeling was too much to contain so she grabbed the stuffed animal and bit down on it to muffle her moans.

Soon all the peanut butter was cleaned up from her pussy, but that didn’t stop Louie as he continued to lick her snatch, while Krisy’s moaned away till she couldn’t take oral stuff any longer, she needed more.

She called Louie and he stopped on her cunt and looked up at her. She had covered her left hand with peanut butter and was running it all over her chest. That caused Louie to stop on her pussy and go back to her tummy. 

With the first part of her plan complete, Kristy could see Louie’s cock between his legs as it swayed inches from her dripping pussy. She wrapped one arm around Louie while the other went down to his dick. It took a second but very soon Kristy had successfully positioned his cock at her entrance.

Kristy pulled Louie towards her, resulting in her cock pushing past her folds and into her cunt. She screamed into the stuffed animal as her hymen was torn. She hadn’t exactly been super careful and now had all of her dog’s cock buried inside of her pussy.

Louie wasn’t smart enough to know to wait and the dog began to thrust in and out of the girl. Kristy’s face was beet red and her eyes were beginning to water as she got fucked by her dog. But with each thrust, the pain turned more and more to pleasure and her screams became more lustful moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kristy moaned into the pillow and grabbed her tits with her hands. Her entire chest was still covered in a mix of peanut butter and dog saliva. Louie seemed to notice Kristy’s playing with her tits and wanted in on the action. She let Louie lick her breasts as she felt herself near an orgasm.

Kristy pulled Louie’s face off her chest and brought her face to his. She had let the dog lick around her face, as much as he had access to with the stuffed animal still in her mouth. It was when she felt his tongue lap against her nose that put her over the edge as her pussy contracted around Louie’s cock as the dog brought her to her first orgasm.

That didn’t stop Louie from continuing his assault on her pussy and after a few moments of recovery, Kristy managed to pull him out of her cunt. She had meant to end it there but the sight of Louie’s cock covered in her cum made her want more and she found her finger drift down past her cunt to her untouched ass.

She gently slipped a finger inside, clenching her mouth tightly around the stuffed animal as she stretched her hole. Louie watched on and Kristy felt bad for leaving him alone and used her free hand to tap on the bed and Louie was soon at her side.

Kristy had got to fingers inside her butt now as she took hold of her dog’s cock once more and put it in her mouth. She was much more confident the second time around sucking the dog’s cock and she could even swear that she felt Louie thrust forward slightly.

The dick down her throat inspired her to add a third finger in her ass as she worked to get her hole ready for the cock that she currently ran her tongue around. 

Finally, she couldn’t wait any longer, she knew that she probably hadn’t prepped enough but was too horny to delay anymore. Kristy got on her hands and knees, taking one last scoop of peanut butter from the jar, and used it to rub her ass.

Quickly she felt Louie’s tongue as the dog started to rim her. It felt nice but she wanted more. Kristy removed the toy from her mouth and thought of how she was going to get that cock in her butt hole. Luckily the first thing she tried worked.

“Up,” Kristy patted her bareback, wanting Louie to hop on top. Which he did without much hesitation. It left them in a position with Kirsty on all fours with Louie halfway on at her rear end. Kristy could feel Louie’s slick cock rubbing against her hole and she tried to will it to go inside.

Louie sensing his cock prodding at her hole and just like with her pussy, his cock didn’t enter slowly. Thankfully Kristy’s head was already pretty much buried in her pillows otherwise she would have woken the entire house with her screams.

The pain was even greater than when Louie had taken her virginity, his cock slamming inside her ass. Kristy put the stuffed animal back in her mouth so she could look back at her dog fucking her butt. While he did that she fingered her wet cunt.

As well as peanut butter and dog saliva, Kristy’s body was also covered in sweat. She had two fingers fucking her pussy as she brought herself closer and closer to another climax. Louie didn’t have much left in his dog cock either.

Kristy screamed as loud as she thought possible as Louie’s cock seemed to expand inside her. It led directly to her second orgasm, her hand coated with her cum while some dripped onto the sheet below.

Soon after Kristy’s climax had subsided, Louie’s dog cock erupted inside her ass. Kristy felt Louie’s cum inside her ass as he filled her up while she moaned into the stuffed animal that he’d humped that started all this.

Louie finally got off Kristy, leaving her asshole gaping and full of his dog seed. Kristy reached back getting some of his cum on her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and tasted his cum.

This certainly was an experience she thought to herself. Definitely, one that she would have again. With Louie already lying on her bed, seemingly asleep. Kristy brought her head down on her pillow and went back to sleep.


End file.
